A building element of this kind is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/556,924, Ritter et al. filed Nov. 29, 1995, to which International Publication WO 94/28264 corresponds. The insulating body can have hollow spaces which, however, do not extend to the top and bottom surfaces of the insulating body. At the building site, the building element is provided on both surfaces with a layer of concrete and mortar covering the wire mesh mats. It has been found that this building element may be subject to resonance vibrations of the two concrete shells in a wide frequency range. This reduces the sound damping capability of the building element.
U.S. Patent No. 4,454,702 discloses a structural member comprising an insulating body which is provided with some through-holes each reinforced by a spacer wire. This structural member is first constructed on site from the individual components such as wire mesh mats, insulating body and spacers and finally surrounded in concrete on the wire mesh mats on both sides. In this case the through-holes are also filled with concrete walls. A disadvantage with this method of production is that the structural member is constructed only on site. The number and dimensions of the through-holes are not specified in more detail.